


Mise au Poing

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Schoolboys, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Règle numéro 1 avec les Midford: la famille est sacrée. <br/>Le premier qui y touche le paye....très cher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mise au Poing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Hum...
> 
> Personnages: Maurice Cole et Edward Midford
> 
> Paring: Maurice Cole semble avoir des sentiments pour Edgar Redmond, ce qui n'est apparemment pas partagés.
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.
> 
> Note 2: J'ai toujours trouvé que Edward, malgré sa fureur, avait été un peu inactif quand il est arrivé pour sauver Ciel de Maurice Cole avec les préfets. Qui dit qu'il n'a pas fait une p'tite vengeance en privé après?
> 
> Note 3: Qu'on soit clair, je déteste Maurice Cole!

Sa vie était un Enfer. Tout le monde riait de lui dans son dos. La maison rouge l'ignorait en grande partie, prenant exemple sur son préfet. Celui-ci ne prononçait plus un mot. L'évitait. Edgar Redmond n'acceptait pas la trahison, et faisait comme s'il n'existait plus.

_Et il avait prit un nouveau Fag..._

_Juste devant ses yeux._

_Avant de le regarder bien en face avec un sourire ironique._

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le regarda directement._

Maurice avait sentit son cœur se briser et ses yeux le brûler. Il avait quitté la pièce, tentant d'ignorer la joie de Harcourt. Tachant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine quand monsieur Redmond avait tendrement ébouriffé les cheveux blonds du plus jeune. Ni les yeux brillants de joie du dit-gamin.

_Ce sale gamin._

_Trop beau et trop innocent._

_Qui lui faisait de l'ombre._

_Et qu'il pensait avoir éliminé._

Il se souvenait encore de sa délicieuse satisfaction quand Johannes avait prit tout le blâme pour ne pas être venu au belvédère. Sa voix tremblante assurant qu'il n'avait rien reçu, pas d'invitation. Un de ses amis qui brandissaient la dite-invitation. Tout le monde le traitant de menteur, riant cruellement de lui. Et ce sale petit arriviste qui volait l'attention de Redmond avait été écarté.

_Et maintenant, tout était gâché à cause de Phantomhive._

_Ce sale morveux._

_Qui avait tourné les préfets contre lui._

_Il avait pourtant tenté de l'écarter. Après tout un gamin si petit, borgne qui ne souriait presque pas, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Et il avait tout de suite senti qu'il ne pouvait pas le manipuler._

Frappant du pied un petit caillou, il se souvient avec délectation du visage choqué du morveux quand Midford lui avait crié dessus. La peine avait été lisible sue le visage pâle pendant quelques secondes. Cheslock avait suggéré que le gamin n'aimait pas Midford puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venue à l'école, mais la peine presque imperceptible sur son visage...lui l'avait bien vu et l'avait savouré.

Quelle satisfaction cela avait été, cela  _ **aurait du**_ apprendre au gamin à rester à sa place.

Maurice avait ensuite tenté des avances au futur marquis, pensant que l'avoir dans sa poche serait intéressant, mais celui-ci lui avait jeté un coup d'œil méprisant. Et lui avait tourné le dos, rejoignant son préfet sans un mot.

 _Il n'avait pas vu à quel point ses mots avaient frappé le gamin, apparemment._ Midford était quelqu'un de très gentil au fond. Faible donc. _Il était par conséquent heureux qu'il n'est pas vu la peine que son rejet avait provoqué._

Maurice n'avait pu s'en prendre à lui. Déjà parce que le garçon était bien plus puissant que lui. Sa famille était proche de la royauté, il était un futur marquis, certainement le futur chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre. Le jeune homme avait senti que il devrait faire attention au blond.

Il ne devait pas s'en faire un ennemi.

_Quoi de mieux que lui monter à quel point son cousin était méprisant des règles? Cherchant à attirer l'attention de garçons plus vieux sur lui pour ensuite les piétiner de son mépris?_

Détruire une famille, détruire des liens, briser des cœurs et des confiances...que c'était amusant. Dommage que le petit Phantomhive n'ait pas fondu en larmes comme cet idiot, cette lavette de Harcourt.

* * *

_Tout était fini désormais._

_Personne ne le laisserait oublier ce qu'il avait fait._

_Même quand les plus vieux partiraient, les plus jeunes ne le laisseraient pas en paix._

_Et il ne serait jamais préfet, évidement._

* * *

_**Ce n'était pas juste.** _

Il avait tellement travaillé pour que le préfet l'aime et soit fier de lui, pour prendre sa place un jour. Bien entendu il n'avait presque rien fait mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ça. Les jeunes fags s'arrangeaient forcement entre eux. Se rendaient mutuellement service en échange d'un autre service ou par amitié.

_C'est ce qu'il faisait non?_

_Sauf que tu faisais du chantage_. Souffla une horrible petite voix dans sa tête.  _Ça n'avait rien à voir avec des services mutuels._

Désormais il était seul. Tout seul. Son vrai visage avait été révélé à toute l'école. Les plus jeunes riaient de lui dans son dos et lui riait ouvertement au nez quand il demandait si quelqu'un voulait bien être son fag. Un petit de première année lui avait fait un sourire ironique « _être le ''frère'' d'un menteur? Non merci.»_ et cela avait été la réponse la plus aimable qu'il avait reçu.

Il devait désormais tout faire tout seul. Ses doigts étaient blessés, sa collation de l'après-midi était souvent infecte. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais **rien**  fait. Il ne savait  **rien** faire.

Il entendait les rires devant ce qu'il avait préparé, les rires devant ce qui était mal recousu.

Il remerciait parfois le ciel que son frère aîné ait quitté l'école, une lettre de ses parents aurait été le coup de grâce à sa disgrâce.

_Tout ça à cause de lui!_

Il allait se venger. Ce sale petit Phantomhive.

Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres. Ce gamin était orphelin.  _Dans les jupes de lui allait-il pleurer si il frappait fort?_  Il semblait fier, il n'irait pas se réfugier auprès de Midford.

Maurice n'allait pas frapper sur la mort de ses parents, c'était un peu trop mesquin et Edward pourrait le prendre pour lui.

Mais il se souvenait. Phantomhive avait une marque dans le dos. Comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Comme une bête.

Un rire le secoua.

Quelle délicieuse histoire allait-il pouvoir tisser? Il faudrait la rependre dans le dortoir bleu. Et le gamin ne pourrait plus se laver que sous des regards curieux.

_Nous, les humains, sommes ainsi fait._

* * *

«Cole!»

Il se figea.

_Midford._

_Il avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi?_

_Pour venir le provoquer comme ça._

Il se composa un visage parfait et fit, sans se retourner «Oui?

\- J'ai à te parler.»

Il se retourna et leva les yeux sur l'adolescent blond. Midford était grand, fort et beau. Ses yeux verts avaient une teinte magnifique. Un vert très rare. Parfois on croyait même voir un étrange reflet. Il était fin et bien bâtie. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil et ses cheveux blonds scintillaient comme les blés. Comment il pouvait être apparenté à ce morveux borgne et sans saveur?

«Je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter devant les préfets.» Sa voix était dangereusement basse, et toute sa personne montrait une colère contenue.

«Je...Je ne comprend pas. J'ai été assez puni non?»

Être mit au ban, être humilié et raillé, n'avoir plus une once de respect...n'était-ce pas assez? Il était tout seul et se verrait jeter ça à la figure toute sa scolarité.

«Hum...pour tes mensonges et pour tes chantages oui. Je pense qu'être traité par le mépris et être tout seul pour le reste de tes études n'est pas si mal. Ne t'en fait pas, les petits nouveaux ne sauront rien. Tu pourra être amis avec tes enfants de 13 ans l'année prochaine.»

Maurice grimaça. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- A cause de toi, j'ai failli détruire ma relation avec mon cousin, le prenant pour un menteur et pour quelqu'un de malhonnête...

\- Si tu ne l'a pas cru, c'est de ta faute.»

Edward le fixa, et Maurice remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses cils étaient clairs, presque dorés. Cette couleur faisait ressortir la teinte de ses pupilles.

Ces yeux qui semblaient fouiller son âme.

Midford détectait le mensonge plus facilement que n'importe qui...sauf quand la colère emportait ses émotions. Le jeune Cole avait évité de lui en proférer de trop gros quand il le regardait bien en face.  _Et cette aversion du blond à son égard..._

Et cette force physique extraordinaire. Cette capacité d'imiter n'importe quel technique vu au moins une fois.

«Possible. J'ai été stupide.» Sa voix était terriblement froide. «Stupide de ne pas me rendre compte que, à chaque fois que c'était  _ **toi**  _qui transmettait une invitation, le gamin arrivait en retard ou ne venait pas.»

Il se rappela du petit première année de la Green House qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, l'avait supplié de le croire en avait même perdu l'appétit, prenant ça de manière si dramatique que Hermann avait consolé  _«Tu as juste été victime d'une confusion, ce n'est pas grave! Je ne suis pas fâché!»,_  terriblement inquiet par cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un coupable démasqué. _Il avait donc envisagé que le petit avait juste mal entendu de que le messager des préfets lui avait dit._ Et avait interdit à quiconque de s'en prendre à lui ou de s'en moquer.

_Dire que ce gosse n'avait rien fait._

_Pauvre gamin_.

Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi sa confrontation avec Ciel ceux précédant la scène avec Cole, il s'était demandé si il devait aller confronter son cousin. Finalement il n'avait pas eu à le faire.

_Entendre la discussion l'avait glacé._

_Et entendre la suite, le cri de surprise de Ciel..._

_Si Greenhill n'était pas intervenu, il aurait agit de lui-même._

Depuis il réfléchissait. Il devait protéger Ciel. C'était son rôle. Son cousin était peut-être le chien de garde mais il se savait pas vivre comme ça au milieu des gens. C'était son rôle de l'aider, d'aller lui transmettre le message des préfets ou de lui rappeler l'heure.

_Il avait échoué._

_Échoué_ _à le protéger._

_Lizzie serait tellement furieuse si elle savait._

Mais la colère n'était pas retombée.

«En fait une chose.»

Son poing s'écrasa sur le visage du blond, le jetant au sol sans pitié. Edward apprécia le craquement qu'il entendit ainsi que le bruit de chute.

Et encore il n'avait pas frappé aussi fort que il le pouvait.

_Le souvenir de Ciel presque dénudé, retenu par plusieurs élèves..._

_Cole brandissait une paire de ciseaux fermée_

_Et un appareil photo prêt à servir._

C'était impardonnable.

Il se baissa et attrapa l'autre blond efféminée «Écoutes moi bien, tu te crois peut-être malin mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni qui est Ciel. Un seul mot de ma part à mes parents et tu es détruis, ta famille paiera tes actes. Comment réagirait ma mère, la terrible marquise de Midford, si elle savait que tu as presque entièrement déshabillé son neveu adoré, que tu le menaçait avec une arme et que tu allais prendre quelques photographies? Et mon père, chef des chevaliers d'Angleterre, ancien préfet de la Green House, comment réagirait-il s'il savait ce que tu as fait à son futur gendre, son neveu chéri?» Un sourire mauvais ourla les lèvres du jeune homme «En fait, je pense que le pire ce serait ma petite sœur.» Un ricanement «Elle est très... _ **.inventive.**_...une fois une épée dans chaque main.»

Il repoussa le gamin, se relevant «Compris? Un seul mot de ma part...et tu perds ta place ici, tu couvre ta famille de honte et tu ne trouveras jamais une fiancée.»

Maurice ouvrit la bouche «Je...Je...

\- Tu t'approche de Ciel, tu le regardes...ou si jamais j'entends une seule rumeur sur lui...Je te détruis...Compris?»

Hochement de tête.

«Good boy ~»

Après un dernière regard méprisant, Edward Midford repartit, ramassant sa batte de criquet. Ciel avait demandé à lui parler après tout. Un gentleman n'arrivait pas en retard.


End file.
